heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013-03-10 Information On The Fly
Any and all borrowed mutants have been returned. (Alright, only one mutant had been borrowed.) Domino and Kurt are back on the road, late afternoon turning the sky a steely grey as a light rain starts to fall. Dom hasn't said a thing since dropping Doug off, once more falling back into the craziness of her own thoughts. At least until she's ready to make a phone call, which doesn't take her long to initiate. One hand on the wheel and one hand on the phone she taps in the number for Catwoman's burner phone of the week then passes it over to Kurt, "Hold this." It's set for speakerphone! She's actually including the Blue Guy this time around. "Hey. We've got some leads." Yeah, and a fine 'hello, how do you do,' too. "Turns out there's some research based out of New York, but our sights are currently set on Bangkok. Hope you're up for a bit of travel." Selina's burn phone rings while she's at home and alone, currently working on a bit of accounting while her cat is playing in a paper bag from her human's earlier shopping trip. It's picked up and answered, her own 'hello' cut short as Domino speaks, her brow raising as she considers the location given. "Alright. I can arrange for private transportation for us that won't require the use of a public airport." Nice thing about being as connected as she is. She has a lot of connections. Let me grab a note pad and a pen," she says while reaching over, having to stretch to get said items off of a side table. "Alright. Give me what you got...." The location is first written as is 'Where we'll find One?', the latter underlined several times. After dropping Doug back off, Kurt too has been quiet, his tail twitching as phone poles are passed, as well as exit ramps. Traffic isn't too bad, which is a shame. There are times when the feeling to pull faces at other drivers is just intense. Though, that'd mean car accidents, which would then mean that he'd have go go and bamf them out of their cars before any real injury to life or limb happened.. And then he'd be called onto the carpet by the Professor. Not very low key. Kurt still hasn't questioned as to reasons, but Amanda's place was neither the time, nor the place.. and to be honest? There's the feeling of being long armed, and he still has to work out his particular feelings on the matter. He does take the phone once it's dialed, and holding it up, becomes part of the conversation. "We have access to transportation as well. It is simply a matter as to which is quicker." The thick German accent may be recognized. It is, of course, the Blackbird of which he speaks. Private transportation? There's a quiet, thoughtful 'huh' from Domino's end after she hears that. Good deal, that'll save her an awful lot of trouble. There's a short pause from her as well while Selina gets ready to write the info down. "Alright, you ready for this? B..A..N..G..K..O..K. I know, you can't slap me over the phone. Pretty cool, huh. That's the best we've been able to find so far, honest. Lot of data corruption, turns out that's what happens when you kill one of these guys then rip their cybertronic consciousnesses out of their skulls. I'm not thrilled about the secret needle in a covert haystack any more than you, but I've got someone that should be able to help. He's blue, covered in fur, and has a nasty habit of teleporting." Yeah, off to a wonderful start. "Does the acronym 'ISR' mean anything to you?" The accent sounds familiar but the owner of the voice isn't readily recognized as being someone she's met. "If you guys want to use your transportation then I'm down for it," Selina says with a smirk. Will be one less favor she will have to call in. The spelling help from Domino gets a chocked off snort of amusement as well as a roll of Selina's eyes, the later reaction unseen of course. Spelling Bangkok out even as Domino does, Selina sighs and also adds 'teleporter - good!' to her growing notes. The question has Sel pausing, her writing stopped temporarily. "ISR? No, that doesn't sound familiar. Any idea what it might be?" Seems like the puzzles and mystery are going to be added to before they're solved. Kurt looks to Dom and mouths, 'Blackbird' to her. Nothing better than the modified SR-71 to get one places quickly! This is textbook for its use; extraction of a .. construct in trouble as well as an innocent. As Dom mentions the aid in the form of a teleporting fuzzy blue elf, Kurt grins. "Happily at your service, frauleins." Domino's not sure what to make of this, now. Is Kurt seriously suggesting that they use the--yep, he is. She reaches over and holds a hand across the phone's mic, quickly telling the other mutant "I'm pretty sure they're going to notice it missing from the hangar." Probably too late to turn back now, though. They've got two pilots for it ready to roll, though this still feels like a mistake to her. If they get caught, she's probably going to take all of the blame. In fact, she would insist on it. She's the one with one foot in the nearest door out of that life, already. "Not a clue, but it came up a couple of times. There's also some mention of an Alpha project, nanites, self-replication, and claiming their sentience. It sounds like One was pulled back to be swayed into their cause, at the very least. Probably more. Wherever these kids set up shop, the three laws apparently don't apply to them. If you've got a good way of putting these guys down, I'm all ears." Selina pauses before whispering, "Damnit." It takes her a second to recover but once she does she's able to speak in a level voice despite the fact that butterflies leap into her stomach. "Yeah. The clones One and I had ran into said something about that, if I recall correctly. They sounded like they very much expect him to join them again." A slow expel of air has her nerves settled but that does nothing to get the ice out of her belly. "As for how to take them out, you witnessed first hand how much of a beating those bastards can take. I think we should just go in, armed for bear -" the old saying she used with One not that long ago, "- and bring explosives as well as conventional weapons." In other words - blow the crap out of them. Kurt keeps his voice low and puts his three-fingered hand over the mic for a moment. "This is why it is used, leibchen. Do you think for a moment that the Professor would not approve of an extraction of One und an innocent? Do you think he would not approve of stopping such a thing as being suggested?" Kurt shakes his head. "There is no problem in using it." He chuckles softly, "We just shouldn't crash it. That would come out of my salary." Lifting his hand from the microphone once again, silent. Let Dom give the salient information, though he does chime in, softly, "I can be of some help there." Perhaps. If he can steel himself to do such a thing. Tearing a head off shoulders isn't for the faint of heart. Claiming sentience, however, puts something of a stick in the water to make things.. murkier. To say the least. Given a little argument, Kurt can allow himself to believe that it's all faulty programming; that there's a virus in there. Bad data... "It wasn't 'self replication'. It was procreation." The reassurance helps some. Domino's still looking hesitant, but in a situation like this Kurt would be the one to know. "I always did want a chance to fly the old girl." After another moment there's a slow grin creeping across her face with the 'Blow the crap out of them' bit. "Yeah, copy that. I'll bring plenty of party favors." And yeah, Kurt's quick with the correction. "I was being verbose. Yes, they're either pro-creating or are gearing up for it. I guess they all flock home for mating season." Beat. "I'll keep poking about to see if we can't narrow down the location search, we're all in for a couple of long days." "Considering Seven was able to bleed out of his crotch, I wouldn't be surprised if they could procreate. Although... I can't say I'd want to become impregnated by one." Sel rises to her feet and crosses the living room into the kitchen where the fridge is opened and a bottle of water is gotten from within it. "I think we need to get One and whomever was captured with him out and destroy the facility and whatever is inside it." Hopefully there will be no 'unacceptable loss'. Selina is not a cold blooded killer, after all, and is loathed to think about anything like collateral damage. The bottle is opened and sipped from quickly, done so hurriedly to the point where the others just might hear her drinking. "So when do you all want to go," she asks, sounding entirely too eager. "My co-pilot." It also helps that Kurt's one of the mechanics on it. So, should anything happen to it that is fixable, well.. it's fixable! "We won't be doing anything silly with it." He chuckles and looks out the window. "We can be at the airfield in an hour." Turning to look at Dom again, his brows rise. "I know that English is not my first language, leibchen, but I think I know there is a difference between procreate und replicate." Which, of course, means that Fern may be in more trouble than what he expected. "If I am correct, the person who was kidnapped with him is a lovely lady named Fern." Names. Kurt believes those to be very important. Just ask Domino! "Extraction is my strong suit." She just -had- to bring up the crotch shot in front of Kurt... Domino comes very close to visibly grimacing as soon as the words come through, but it does remind her of an important detail she's going to have to cover with him before they start their assault. "I'm with you on that one. ..Make that both points. We're about to fly Black Ops Air, it's a lot easier to carry obscene amounts of explosive ordnance over international waters." Man, One is gonna owe her free patchjob surgeries for the rest of his days once this is all over and done with. With the schedule laid out she bows her head forward in acknowledgement, she can be ready to punch out in sixty. Though in Kurt talking about the difference in meaning with the two words she promptly retaliates with "Semantics." Wait. Crud. Fern? "You don't think they're planning on ..." Oh, -fudge.- "This just keeps getting better. Round up your best toys, Cat. We'll be seeing you soon." An hour? Really? Selina just nods slowly and sighs, her mind twined around the mental math. "I have no clue where this airfield is but I'm going to assume it'll take me awhile to get there. Make it three hours and you got a deal." Isis mews as if questioning Selina as to why she sounds so frustrated, it getting her to chuckle and smile. "Besides," she informs the others, "I got a few arrangements to make for my kitty." And it'll take her awhile to get packed as well. What.. wait.. bleed out of.. Procreate.. "Semantics, nein. There is a large difference.." Beat. Kurt gets a grin on his face that has something of a .. crude description. "If you would like, leibchen, I can go over the nuances. Und in German so I am crystal clear." His tail twitches in amusement, but it truly is short-lived as Domino picks up on his thoughts on -that- particular subject. He nods slowly and deliberately to confirm, with a 'Ja' tossed in for good measure. "Du verstehst.." You understand. Three hours.. "Drei-- three hours? It shouldn't take.." But.. but.. "We should leave as soon as possible. Too much time und such.." Sigh. "Whatever, just drop it," Domino says under her breath. She's tired and injured across every other inch of her body, maybe she picked the wrong description back there! But, since he's dusting off the ol' German card there, she goes ahead and presses with the other matter on her mind. "Sie sind sich bewusst, dies beinhaltet Kündigung, nicht wahr?" //You're aware this involves termination, right?// Sel asking for more time is ..well, alright. Dom would much rather leave yesterday as well, but there's one thing that a guy should never, ever, do. "Don't question a woman's timeframe, Blue. I could use the extra, myself. C4 doesn't exactly grow in Central Park--Yeah, three's fine, Cat." Selina would rather leave now as well but she has things she has to make sure happen first, her life outside of the costume necessitating a few things get arranged before she flies off half way around the world. Kurt's protest gains him a disgruntled grunt and then she sighs, her hand brushed through her hair. "Alright. I'll just get there as fast as I can." Directions to this airfield are asked for as she feeds Isis, the tink-tink-tink of dried food being pour into a dish followed by the sound of a can lid being popped open. "Thanks for the help, guys. I'm sure we will get them back." Kurt gives Domino a long look, studying her for those extra heartbeats. There's concern there, as if she's finally shown him that she is still.. so very tired and sore. Pushing herself to a new limit. "Leibling, Die Klone, ja. Sie mussen gestoppt werden. Schliesslich sind sie nicht wirklich lebendig." //The clones, yes. They must be stopped. After all, they are not truly alive.// Returning his attention to the conversation at hand, Kurt nods his head, the smile reappearing, though he still has that concerned eye on his friend. "Ja.. I know we will." The directions to the airfield are given, complete with that renewed grin; he's so very proud of the Blackbird. "Look for the very large black aircraft." With Domino's permission, Kurt will hang up the phone and stick it in one of the many drink holders. "I am not going there to kill, leibling. I am going to free Fern und One." Good, these two are on the same page. Domino flicks the turn signal and cues up for her turn, the rain lightly pattering across the large, dark glass panel above their heads. "We'll get 'em, Cat." That said, she gives Kurt a nod for ending the call. "That's the reason all of us are going." Gods know if she wanted to rack up another body count there's much easier ways of doing it. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs